Na plaży
by fanka77
Summary: Booth i Bones na plaży. Co z tego wyniknie? Nikt się nie dowie, jak nie przeczyta!


Umarł i trafił do raju… Chyba tylko tak mógł wytłumaczyć widok, który miał teraz przed oczami. Po raz pierwszy w życiu miał okazją zobaczyć Bones niemal w pełnej krasie i z trudem panował, by jego język nie dotknął ziemi pod jego stopami. Wyglądała…

- WOW!

Tylko na tyle w tym momencie było go stać, na wyartykułowanie prostego „wow" (chyba nawet jaskiniowiec potrafił więcej …).

- Podoba ci się to, co widzisz, Booth?- Tempe uniosła przekornie brew i obróciła się zgrabnie, prezentując nowe, turkusowe bikini, które sprawiło, że był bliski zawału. Efektownie wycięte, według niego zakrywało mniej, niż powinno, sądząc po reakcji męskiej części plażowiczów i Seeley poczuł dziką zazdrość.

- A gdzie reszta?- mruknął, piorunując wzrokiem śliniącą się konkurencję.

- Jaka reszta?- zachichotała.- Zapewniam cię, że w komplecie nie było nic poza stanikiem i majtkami…

- Bones! Musisz mówić o tym tak głośno?- jęknął sfrustrowany, szukając w torbie koszuli, którą mógłby na nią zarzucić.

- Booth!- roześmiała się rozbawiona jego pruderią.- To nic takiego! Zwykły strój kąpielowy, jakich wiele na tej plaży!- dodała- rozglądając się znacząco.

- To nie jest zwykły strój, Temperance, a ty nie jesteś zwykłą kobietą!- mruknął.- Nie masz pojęcia, co myślą faceci, gdy widzą cię w czymś takim…

- A co myślą?- zapytała z zainteresowaniem, wykorzystując jego oczywisty brak koncentracji. Liczyła na to, że wreszcie zmusi go do mówienia. Liczyła i się nie przeliczyła…

- Co myślą?...- odparł, lustrując ją swoimi czekoladowymi oczami, w których mogłaby z łatwością zatonąć.- Myślą o tym, że nigdy nie widzieli piękniejszej i seksowniejszej kobiety od ciebie…- mówił cicho, niemal jak w transie.- Myślą o tym, że ten strój idealnie opina twoje doskonałe kształty, dotyka miękkiej skóry, tak jak oni pragnęliby to robić…- ciągnął, a jego wzrok z każdą chwilą nabierał ciemniejszej barwy, w skutek latami skrywanego pożądania, które właśnie wzięło go w swoje posiadanie i nasuwało wizje, które niejednego zakonnika doprowadziłyby przed bramy piekieł.- Myślą o tym, by znaleźć się z tobą sam na sam i metodycznie zdjąć z ciebie te małe skrawki, pieszcząc cię zmysłowo, powoli, aż jedyne czego zapragniesz, to krzyczeć z rozkoszy, kiedy wreszcie cię posiądą.- szeptał coraz ciszej.- Myślą o tym, by usłyszeć twój jęk i swoje imię, które szepczesz w szale zmysłów, tuląc się do nich coraz mocniej, łącząc się z nimi coraz szczelniej, aż nie będzie już miejsca, gdzie cię nie dotykali, gdzie jeszcze nie byli, aż doznasz najlepszego orgazmu w życiu i pozwolisz im na to samo…- dodał niemal bezgłośnie i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy.

- Wszyscy?...- wyszeptała, oblizując wyschnięte w skutek jego wyznania wargi.

- O yeah, Bones… Wszyscy…- powiedział bez wahania i Tempe poczuła, jak wali jej serce, piersi sztywnieją, a jej kobiece wnętrze płonie niezaspokojoną żądzą.

Jak to jest, że potrafił ją rozpalić samymi tylko słowami, że jedno jego spojrzenie osłabiało jej ciało i umysł, że jego głęboki głos sprawiał, że była gotowa oddać mu się tutaj i teraz?... Pragnęła go aż do bólu. Chciała poczuć pod palcami jego skórę, zasmakować jego ust, dotyku, a potem opleść się wokół jego bioder i poczuć w środku jego silną (zważywszy na ogrom wybrzuszenia w kąpielówkach) męskość, która zaprowadzi ją ku gwiazdom. Czuła, że byłoby jej dobrze, ba, lepiej niż dobrze! Jego fizyczne atrybuty były imponujące, a z plotek Rebecki i Cam, które kiedyś „niechcący" podsłuchała wynikało, że i jego libido nie miało sobie równych, i Tempe wiedziała, że dłużej nie potrafi walczyć z pożądaniem.

- Ty też?...- zapytała powoli, kusząco, że aż poczuł przyjemny dreszczyk na plecach, a jej oczy żądały prawdy.

- Nie jestem święty, Bones…- odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili.- Nie wiesz nawet, co mi robisz…- przyznał, a ona raz jeszcze spojrzała w dół jego wysportowanej sylwetki.

- To samo, co ty mnie…- powiedziała cicho i podeszła bliżej, szepcząc mu na ucho:- Myślę, że jest mi w tym zbyt gorąco, Seeley. Myślę również, że powinniśmy wejść teraz do wody i popłynąć w miejsce, gdzie mógłbyś to ze mnie zdjąć i jeszcze myślę, że jeśli szybko nie znajdziemy takiego miejsca, z pewnością oszaleję, bo nie pragnę niczego więcej tylko ciebie, we mnie, raz na zawsze wymazującego tę idiotyczną linię. Tak właśnie myślę, Booth…- dodała zmysłowo kąsając jego ucho.

- A ja myślę, Temperance…- szepnął, przeciągając opuszkami palców po jej nagim ramieniu i powodując jej drżenie.- … że powinniśmy się pośpieszyć, bo inaczej wezmę cię tu, na oczach kilkunastu tysięcy zaszokowanych plażowiczów i oboje trafimy do paki za uprawianie seksu w miejscu publicznym. Ruszaj więc przodem, a ja za tobą i przygotuj się na dłuuugą sesję w tym ustroniu…- dorzucił.

Nie potrzebowała innej zachęty. Na szczęście dla nich byli w tej części plaży, która zamykała wielką, piaszczystą zatokę, więc tylko przepłynęli na drugą stronę i znaleźli się w małej, kamienistej zatoczce, całkowicie odciętej od reszty. Tam, Booth z lubością potwierdził wszystkie dane, jakie miała na jego temat, pięć razy pod rząd…

KONIEC


End file.
